


happily ever after later

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: You can't pick your soulmate. But Darcy learns that maybe you can figure out how to live with them.





	happily ever after later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



Fury had sent them on assignment together. Which was ridiculous, not to mention stupid. Darcy wasn’t even a SHIELD agent and didn’t exactly want to be. Sure, she could help Jane in her spare time but she wasn’t about to be marching into danger and fighting aliens just for kicks.

And then there was Natasha, who was … well, soulmate or not, Darcy didn’t really have any desire to be around someone who could probably murder her with her pinky finger and not even blink, even if Fury (and Thor) had promised her multiple times that she wasn’t going to do that. It was still the fact that she _could_ do that.

Plus Natasha was just not any fun. Darcy was pretty sure she didn’t have any emotions at all, and that was not the type of person she wanted to spend eternity with. And definitely not fall in love with. She was pretty sure — as if the “Okay.” on her wrist hadn’t given it away — that Fate or Destiny or whatever it was, was just planning some cruel, cruel trick on her.

Darcy stared out the window as she contemplated all this. They were supposed to be waiting for two guys who SHIELD thought were trying to steal alien tech to stop by. They thought Natasha was a dealer who was going to give them lots of money for the goods. Little did they know, Darcy thought.

“You shouldn’t stare out the window,” Natasha said behind her. “If they see you, they’ll know it’s a setup.”

“Whatever,” Darcy muttered, but she moved away from the window. Just in case they had guns or something.

Natasha was standing just a couple feet behind her. It was weird seeing her dressed in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. Her hands were tucked in the pocket of her sweatshirt and she looked almost awkward.

“I’m sorry,” she finally said.

Darcy frowned at her. “Whatever for?”

“For not being who you wanted me to be.”

Darcy blinked at her.

“I know I’m not a soulmate anyone should be stuck with,” Natasha continued. Her lips curved into the closest thing to a smile Darcy had ever seen. “I’m sorry.”

Darcy kept looking at her. She had a feeling Natasha was telling her the truth, and almost immediately, all the resentment she’d had for the woman melted away. Maybe there was a reason Fate had put them together.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Darcy said. “We’ll figure this out.”

Natasha shifted a little. “Okay,” she said, and this time Darcy laughed.

“Well, that’s just rude,” she joked, and after a second, Natasha laughed too.

They had a long way to go, but maybe they were going to be okay after all.


End file.
